FInding a Place To Live
by Kim-Kagome
Summary: AU: "My name.Do you even remeber my name?"Rogue asked in a hushed whisper. "Why do you need a name?"Ray asked."Your just going to be one of those hookers on the street.Im sure you'll let them call you anything as long as they pay."
1. Living

Chapter I: Living  
  
A/N: This is totally my original story! It's so made up and OOC: in a few places. For starters... Rogue and Kitty are half sisters.Kurt and Rogue are half siblings. Kurt is only related to Kitty through Rogue but they all three act like full siblings. Ok. With me? Next they live in New York only not in Bayvile or at the institute in the first chapter. Later on they may. They don't come from a good family and it's gonna be violent and beatings so if you don't like...don't read.  
  
Rogue's mother and father had her.'Rogue's father and Kitty's mother had Kitty. Rogues mother and Kurt's father had Kurt. Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue live with Rogue's Father and mother. Followed?I hope so...  
  
Rogue draged her legs out of bed. She looked over at the sleeping girl not too far away, then to her brother who was farthest from her. She was the oldest and got the job of waking them up, making breakfast and getting her father and mother up. Kitty and Kurt were born 3 days apart. They split other chores and sometimes helped if Rogue got up late so she didn't get beaten.  
  
Rogue got up and moved over to Kitty. Kitty was a mutant. She had the power to phase. Rogue shook her lightly making sure it was her good shoulder and not the one she always landed on. The girl opened her brown eyes and yawned.  
  
Rogue moved over to Kurt's bed. Kurt was covered in blue fur and had a speared tail and 3 fingers and toes. He also had golden eyes which were staring up at her now. He was also a mutant. He could teleport.  
  
Rogue sighed. She was nothing special. She had red hair wth natural white stripes that shaped her face. She was tall and slim. She had no special powers like her siblings. She moved and grabed her clothes going behind a curtain to change. They had 2 curtians in the small room. One person changed in the open one. It was Kurt, today, but it ranged from day to day. Once dressed Rogue sighed and waited till Kurt said he was dressed then left to start breakfast.  
  
The smell of bacon and Eggs with toast and gravy filled the room. Her mother and father came into the room. Their coffee and O.J. on the table next to the plates and the newspaper on the table.Rogue ignored them as she went about fixing breakfast like a servent. Kurt and Kitty walked in. They sat down wordlessly and waited.  
  
"Isn't it done yet?"Her father snaped.  
  
"A few more minutes." Rogue said clearly so he didn't get upset. Once it was done she pilled the food on his plate then her mothers then Kurt;s and Kitty's. She didn't have time to eat. She had to be at school early so she didn't have to stay after and get in trouble. "Bye, papa, mama."Rogue grabbed her stuff and headed to the door.  
  
"You get to stay home today." Raven, her mother, told her not looking at her.  
  
"But I have a huge test today in science and in History...and my math teacher's going over something new."Rogue explained hopeing they would understand this.  
  
"You're not smart enough to pass anyway." Ray, her father, said taking a sip of his coffie and looking up to her with brown eyes. Her father also had brown hair. Kitty, whose real name was Katherine, got these traits from him. Raven had blue skin and golden eyes. She also had bright red hair. Rogue always had wondered where she had gotten her hair and green eyes from.  
  
"Yes, I am."Rogue defended herself even though it was back talking and she would get in trouble for it."Besides it's Friday. I can do whatever it is I need to do today then." Rogue reasoned.  
  
"Don't back talk me. You're getting a job." Ray smirked. "You're out of school from now on. You're 16."  
  
"What?!" Rogue yelled in anger."You can't make me drop out!"  
  
"Girl..." Ray warned holding out his hand. "You're asking for a smacking."  
  
"This isn't fair!"Rogue yelled. She didn't have a chance to move before she got smacked. But not by Ray, Raven held her hand over her left shoulder. Rogue held a hand over the spot where her hand had hit.  
  
"Lisen to your father girl." *Damnit! They dont even care about you! They even forgot your name! In the past 13 years I haven't heard them say anything but girl to me! Im not 16 Im 18! And the only reson I'm here is because of Kurt and Kitty.!*  
  
"My name... Do you even remember my name?" Rogue asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Why do you need a name?" Ray asked. "You're just going to be one of those hookers on the street. I'm sure you'll let them call you anything as long as they pay."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes feeling that she was on the brink of her anger. She threw her stuff on the ground and lunged at him. Ray laughed as he slaped her hard across the face and then pinned her to the ground wrapping his hands around her neck. Rogue stared at the ceiling. Her hands pinned by his knees. She felt the air go from her body. And she couldn't take a breath. She looked over to see Kitty calling someone while Kurt restrained Raven. Rogue felt something inside her burst. She screamed as Ray screamed and felt him inside her head. She groaned and screamed more untill finally he had fallen off her, dead. Raven ran over to his body then turned to her.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM! How? WHY? Who do you think you are?!"Raven looked straight into Rogue's eyes.  
  
"He-he's dead? I-I dont know something just burst... He was killing me. Rogue. I'm Rogue...Right? Or am I Ray? Who am I?"Rogue moved to the corner holding her head tightly trying to get the images straight. 


	2. Finding A Home

Chapter II: Finding a home  
  
Remy LeBeau pulled out of the hotel parking lot. He had left his one night stand with the bill. What did he care? She had had fun and should be willing to pay. Besides, it was a one night stand! That meant he'd never see her again. He smirked and gave a laugh. Oh, to hear her curse him for leaving her.  
  
Was the girl that nieve to think that he, the hottie from down south in New Orleans, was going to take her wherever he went. Besides, that would mess with his plans for the other millions of lovely ladies around who would put up more of a chalange then that...he hoped.  
  
He pulled over to the side of the rode seeing a nice looking girl and her friend with a broken down car. It was a road where nothing was around for miles. He smiled at the two girls and nodded to behind him. "Bonjour bella's need ta get a ride ta da next phone?" They noded and hopped on. It was a tight fit but Remy wasn't complaning any.  
  
Once they had made it to a gas station, Remy got his payment in a tri and left them there. He couldn't resist to laugh as they ran after him throwing shoes at him. "Women." He muttered and turned on to the highway.  
  
Remy LeBeau player to the extreme.(Ok, dont kill me, just yet!)  
  
How he hated himself deep inside, that annoying little voice poped up in his head.  
  
How many girls have you hurt, Remy?  
  
Shut up, Remy just gave them what they wanted and that was it.  
  
They wanted you.  
  
And day got Remy.  
  
For more than one night!  
  
Some do!  
  
You're sick.  
  
Remy's not sick.  
  
Yes, you are. I can't belive that I'm you.  
  
Shut up ya dumb voice. Yer nothing.  
  
I'm the part of you that knows what your doing is wrong! That's why you can't stand me! Am I right?HUH?!?  
  
Oui. Now shut up.  
  
Wait, One of these days you'll met you're love and when you hurt her, it'll hurt both of us.  
  
Remy in love...dat's scarry!  
  
That's life.  
  
Naw, Not fer Remy. He too cute fer one girl.  
  
Maybe she'll be too cute for one guy...  
  
The conferstion stopped and Remy rode on his harley thinking of a way to get rid of that inner voice. It was right too many times.  
  
He got off at an exit and drove on, it was geting dark outside. He could read the sign though, Bavills 5 miles.  
  
I hope da instatue has girls in it. Remy thought happily. Xaviors Institute For Gifted Youngsters, 5 blocks next right. A sign read. Remy turned as he came to the right and found himself face to face with a great mansion. He smirked seeing a few people. A few girls and 2 guys chasing each other. 


	3. Moving

Chapter III: Moving  
  
Rogue gulped as she tried to stay calm. The hearing was in 5 minutes. She was 18, she could get put in jail or killed. She moved in as they called her case. It lasted 1 hour then they all decided it was self defense and that she could get control over her brother and sister, but they had to go to a special school. Raven also got put in jail. Little good it did since she is a shapeshifter and all.  
  
Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt stood outside the airport lugage in hands. It was starting to rain but their ride was supposeed to be right there.Rogue sighed and they watched as a van pulled up. A guy with glasses on smiled and got out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Scott Summers, from the institute. Sorry for being late, traffic."  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"Kurt." They introduced themselves and smiled, well Rogue did. Rogue hardly ever smiled. A red head walked over.  
  
"Im Jean.Come on. Let's get going before it starts raining too badly." She smiled and opened the doors for them, they got in and they drove off.  
  
Kitty, Scoot, Jean, and Kurt talked. Rogue stared out the window and watched the world go by at a 'safe' speed. She closed her eyes and waited for the car to pull into the institute.  
  
They had been staying in flordia with family for 3 weeks. Rogue was the first out. She got her stuff and walked in the doors looking around the place. She blinked at all the fancy and expensive looking stuff around the stairs. Shouldn't it all be broken with a house full of kids...  
  
"We take good care of everything here, Rogue, so it dosen't break." Jean smiled.  
  
"Stay out of my head." Rogue hissed and shot Jean an evil look.  
  
"Oh, Sorry. I forget sometimes." Jean frowned and then showed them into the living area where everyone was. She introduced them all to Kurt and Kitty and then Rogue.  
  
"Rogue's power isn't under control yet but we hope to fix that soon. For now though know one can touch her skin with your bare skin or you could die. So we need to be careful around her. We don't want any accidents." Jean smiled at Rogue who was trying not to give into the urge to take her glove off and show the little bitch her powers first hand. Jean went wide eyed, and Rogue smirked stating very clearly in her mind.' Stay out or face me.' Remy LeBeau, also called Gambit for now, new to the whole institute, he'd been there for 2 hours and just got settled in, walked in the room. His eyes falling on Rogue. He watched her inently as if she was prey. He walked over smirking and took her hand making her jump, he lightly kissed her hand and winked saying in his smoth voice."I don't belive I've met you, bella. Gambit'd remember such a pertty face."  
  
"Oh please, I've heard better pickup lines on the subway!" Rogue rolled her eyes and turned to Jean."Could you show me to my room? I suddenly feel sick."  
  
"Oh I bet its just jet lag."Scott smiled. Rogue stared at the guy, and so did Remy, they exchanged looks both thinking the same thing.Is this/dis guy for real?  
  
"Uh, sure come on Kitty you two will be sharing a room.Oh, Scott show Kurt to his room." Jean smiled as she turned to Remy. "I hope you don't mind a roommate."  
  
"No." Remy smirked and winked at her. Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance. She followed Jean to her and Kitty's room then started unpacking. She sighed and layed on the bed. Ray was talking in her head and it was annoying. She groaned and refused to answer him.  
  
"He acting up again, sis?"Kitty asked siting on Rogue's bed. Rogue nodded curtly and smacked her head. "Want me to go get Professor or someone?"  
  
Rogue shook her head no.  
  
"Well, I am going to go anyway. I mean if he is like he was when he was alive, then your bound to be in trouble. I mean he was rude and mean and...can he hear me?"  
  
Rogue noded yes.  
  
Kitty jumped and left the room. Someone sat down beside Rogue. She groaned having her eyes closed and not really wanting company.  
  
"So what yer name petit?"  
  
Rogue opened one eye and groaned agion shoving a pillow over her head.  
  
"Gambit bein nice." Remy pouted and pulled her pillow off her head.Rogue growled and Remy smirked happily. "Da name?"  
  
"Rogue." Rogue muttered in a threating voice. Though not sure how saying her name was threating. No you have no name slut!  
  
"IM NOT A SLUT!"Rogue yelled and held her head in her hands. Remy went wide eyed in shock, but recovered.  
  
"Gambit neva said dat you be a slut."  
  
"I wasn't talkin to you." Rogue answered bitterly. She smirked knowing that sounded crazy, no one els was around. "My father is in my head. I absorbed him a month or so ago and he was killed, only his soul or something is still in my head talkin about me and stuff, like he always did." She wasn't opening up to the guy, just explaning herself.  
  
"Oh, Gambit gets it den." Remy smirked and reached out to touch her bare cheek.  
  
"No!" Rogue moves back. "I see Gambit dosen't get it, I cant touch or be touched.Skin to Skin anyways." 


End file.
